


The Smile That Said Everything

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: Love. Pure and Simple.





	The Smile That Said Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a damn thing for three months but tonight I did. And this is it.
> 
> No dialogue just emotion.
> 
> I forget where the beginning quote is from; It could be Shakespeare but then again, it might not be. If anyone knows, do let me know (and if I've inadvertently stolen it off one of you, I can only apologise xx)

_When I saw you, I fell in love and you smiled because you knew._

 

Even before his breathing had returned to normal, he knew it would be there. The smile on James’ face. The smile that said everything.

And he wasn’t wrong. He was never wrong. Pulling himself up by the headboard, he shifted to straddle James’ thighs and pressed his forehead against James’. Closing his eyes, he sucked in half of James’ breath and waited for it. He knew it was there but he didn’t want to see it…yet.

The very first time he _had_ seen it was the very first moment that their eyes met that long ago day as James slouched his way across the track for the first time and it felt exactly the same now as it did then. It stopped his heart and stole his breath, it cradled his soul and soothed every pain he’d ever felt and as his hot breaths mingled with that of his lover, he could feel it’s presence and he tingled with the knowledge of what was to come.

He waited like a child for the gift of it because he knew that no matter how much he wanted to revel in it, to keep it for himself, he’d fall into it and his own face would snap into a grin and he wouldn’t be able to resist tipping James’ chin with his thumb and telling him how much he loved it and then it would be lost because James would close his eyes and shrug like it was nothing.

But it was the smile that said everything.

Of course, it spoke of the satisfaction that Richard had just given him but, strangely for James, it had a cocky quality to it that told of his absolute confidence in his abilities as a lover. He knew that no matter how good he felt in the aftermath, he had made Richard feel a hundred times better and he’d made it look so easy at the time. It held the swagger that James didn’t think he had and it damn near _crowed_ , “There’s plenty more where that came from, son.”

Richard loved that part of it because that was a side to James that he would never articulate in a million years. It was a given that he went through life without much noise but the smile gave away everything that was hidden, even to the owner of it.

But Richard always saw the underlying and more honest message that it gave. That of James’ love for him.  No, it was more than that – way more.  It was James’ complete and total adoration of him.

To anybody else, such a statement would scream of unbridled arrogance but Richard knew with absolute certainty how James felt about him. It was impossible to live; work and love so closely intertwined with each other not to see it, hear it and indeed, _feel_ it every second of every day. It was there in everything James said or did; from the tiny to the huge. From the solid silver bangle on his wrist and the gold ring on his finger to the toast and tea every morning.  It was there in the bright mornings of jokes and silliness and in the dark nights of tears and uncertainty. It had been there from the first glance and it would be there at the last breath.

Obviously, Richard’s feelings ran just as deep but how do you ever express such feelings? He constantly tried but he was never one hundred per cent sure that James knew.  But Richard knew and he knew because James’ smile said everything.

Taking in one last deep breath, Richard pulled back, opened his eyes and fell for the millionth time.  He fell for the man sat beneath him; the most wonderful, beautiful, annoying, geeky, talented, knowledgeable, caring man he had ever met but most of all; he fell for the smile that said everything.

The End


End file.
